


(give me a boost over) heaven's gate

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, angst & fluff, au where josh is non binary, au where korea is ok w/ all things lgbt+, one sided moshi / soonyoung n mingyu, they're bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: soonyoung realizes he isn't straight. jihoon always knew. shit ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

soonyoung really thought he was the straightest of the straight.

he has bright pale skin, chocolate eyes and they both were really complimented nicely with his jet black hair. pack that with a bright personality and a smile brighter than sunlight, you got soonyoung - and it was an understatement to say he was a hit with all genders. admired by the local non-binary kids, swooned at from the girls and envied by the guys. not to mention he was the leader of the dance team - life just treated him nicely despite him being arrogant, stubborn and a little bit egotistical- he was a good kid.

four close friends, xu minghao (the guy can either be the resident living _fucking_ nightmare, or resident softie. literally no in between, _good luck!_ ) he's a part of the dance team and from china, wen junhui (hella good looking also known as his face was personally sculptured by the gods. also really kind? somehow that was very surprising to soonyoung) a part of the dance team and resident probably gay kid, lee chan (100% soft, all the time. he's especially soft for his friends and specifically for soonyoung himself and he's soft for him too) another resident probably gay kid and also a part of the dance team, and hong jisoo (identifies as non binary, they're hella cool and smart, just.. for the love of god don't get on their bad side. you'll pay hell), the last of his friends and they're not a part of the dance team, instead a part of the vocal team.

straight as an arrow, soonyoung really thought he was straight - and that he will stay that way until the day he takes his last breath. it's not that he views gay as bad, or any other sexuality as bad, he wasn't born a bigot - it's just that no guy attracted him in a romantic and a sexual sense. he wasn't unsatisfied with that, he was fine loving girls for the rest of his life. he was cool with loving soft skinned girls with golden hearts, but that severely changed when he met kim mingyu. oh boy. apparently, he was now a slightly bent arrow.

that was the first time a guy like that, god a guy like that, engulfed him and all of his senses. whenever he saw him or when he was around soonyoung, he couldn't breathe. he was swimming in all the teenage things, love, lust, infatuation, you name it and soonyoung was feeling it. thank god mingyu is as gay as it gets, he doesn't think soonyoung would be able to handle it if mingyu was as straight as soonyoung thought he himself was.

to soonyoung, mingyu was almost like a completely unknown creature. filled with everything he had possibly ever wanted yet maybe he was exaggerating him way too much. maybe his head was so up high in pink dusted clouds that he set mingyu on a bar too high for any human to achieve, and whenever he was in his presence, maybe, just maybe he would get disappointed. and yeah, no matter how pink he was at the mere thought of mingyu, and how he would constantly center all his dances and doodles at the back of his notebook about him, no matter that - it couldn't save him from his poor, fragile heart from breaking at knowing it was one-sided. soonyoung knew deep inside mingyu is way too fucking pretty for him. he knew it but he was always too selfish to admit it.

soonyoung wants to blame mingyu for everything he's feeling. really, he does because he doesn't want to admit it that mingyu has nothing to do with how he's feeling. he doesn't and he knows it. but at the same time soonyoung defends himself with that he never chose to be like this, so hopelessly infatuated with mingyu he's way beyond saving. but there's something that soonyoung is forever thankful to mingyu, and it's that yeah, he wasn't his first gay relationship but he's what made soonyoung realize he's bisexual in the first place. he knows he most likely won't ever say that to mingyu - he can't come up to him like, "hey, you're what made me realize i am in fact, hella gay." society just doesn't work like that.

jihoon on the other hand, always knew. he knew he was always gonna fall for boys with lazy atmospheres and messy hair, and not for soft skinned girls with hearts of gold and cotton. it wasn't an obvious thing. but just something he always knew. his first baby crush was a boy with a chubby face and a bright laugh he met at the park, and his mom took note of how jihoon was blushing a bright crimson color. when the boy left, he tugged his mother's hand and in embarrassment said, "mommy, he is so cute!"

his mother was a little bit shocked, and it was written all over her face, but she smiled and quickly said, "he is, isn't he? does my little jihoon have a crush?"

he nodded and hid his face. jihoon just simply just always knew. he knew he preferred one sex over the other - actually not preferred since he couldn't even fall in love with the other. but his first real crush or first love was, in fact, kwon soonyoung. honestly, jihoon wasn't expecting him - but love makes people dumb, doesn't it? it makes people dumb and reckless and jihoon wishes it wasn't him. yes, soonyoung was pretty. he has bright and pale skin and eyes covered in the color of chocolate, and to top it all of he has jet black hair that somehow never had a lock out of place. he had a bright smile that could compete for the sun and an equally bright laugh.

he was not all looks - he could dance, sing and even rap too. he was polite and well mannered - god, despite his arrogance and lustfulness, soonyoung was perfect in every way. there was just one problem - soonyoung is straight, and that's why jihoon was both suffering and swooning every time the pretty pale boy was in jihoon's presence.


	2. Chapter 2

jihoon knew that if soonyoung was asked if he knows who lee jihoon is, he would say "who?"

god does jihoon know. he knows soonyoung does not give one single shit about him. he swears that he'll change their relationship from strangers to, at the very least, friends - the only problem is jihoon doesn't really know how to do just that. so instead of taking action, he insists to not do anything about it and instead mope around every saturday (more like every day, cough) because "kwon soonyoung doesn't know who i am!". dammit, is seokmin getting sick of it!

he genuinely wants to kick jihoon in the shins everytime he mentions how soonyoung probably thinks of him as dust, jihoon was usually a guy of strong nature but something about soonyoung made that lil fucker soft. seokmin knows that something went off in jihoon's brain when he first saw soonyoung that made him think "oh yeah, this guy is totally cool to fall for!" and seokmin really just wants to switch it off. he's not only annoyed by it but also wishes he wasn't in love with that guy because seokmin knows how much it hurts for jihoon to be in love with him. he knows that even if jihoon is in la la land when he uh - he doesn't know when soonyoung asks for a pencil from jihoon, some cliche shit like that, even if he is in la la land at the moment, he knows the next moment he'll be sobbing on the phone with seokmin because "that's probably the most they'll ever interact". god, every time he does that seokmin can't help but bark in his head, "it will if you never take any action, cumwad!"

he really doesn't know what jihoon sees in soonyoung. isn't that guy a bit of an airhead, and hasn't jihoon said he values intelligence in his partners? just, god why?! seokmin really values their friendship, really he does, and he really loves jihoon as a brother, really he does, but deep down he knows that one of these days he'll snap and slap him. one of these days...!

which is exactly the reason why seokmin is going to take action for him. seokmin and jihoon both have a mutual friend, hong jisoo, who is coincidentally best friends with soonyoung. as seokmin is a part of his school's vocal team, and jihoon is the leader of it, he wants to find a way to convince jihoon and soonyoung. you see, jisoo isn't very easy to convince. you could've gotten witnesses, chalkboards filled with pictures and red strings connecting the pictures, and you still wouldn't have them convinced that kang jiyeon is in love with kim minsoo. which is also why he'll invite them to see it for themselves - he'll just have to find the perfect opportunity where jihoon is gawking over soonyoung from afar, and that is the challenge.

it'll be difficult, seokmin will lose hope a lot, but he is determined to do it just because he knows this is the only way he can interfere with jihoon's and soonyoung's relationship without having jihoon ruining his kneecaps because he yelled to soonyoung, "hey! dude! this guy has a crush on you!" after weeks of having to drag jisoo everywhere with him, and failing to do what he intended to, he finally did - he caught jihoon smiling at soonyoung from his locker with pure glitter in his eyes. it was an empty hallway, only seokmin, jisoo, jihoon and the performance team were there - they just had a school performance. when jisoo saw this, he had a face of confusion. seokmin smiled at them, "do you want me to go up to him? you don't go - you'll hear him just fine. he yells loudly when he's embarrassed." with that, he left jisoo at the corner and walked up to jihoon. jisoo saw seokmin smile fondly at jihoon, and lean against the locker next to his. "what? are you gawking over soonyoung again?"

jihoon turned bright red, and looked around and waited only a little while before the performance team left and started shouting, "you little fucker! why do you have to do that when _they're_ here?! and for your information, i wasn't gaw- i wasn't looking at soonyoung!"

"oh yeah, of course, you totally weren't looking at him when the performance team just had a performance, when he's all sweaty and has a certain glow from the makeup, and yeah, you totally weren't thinking about all the things you would do to him -"

with each word that came from seokmin's mouth, jihoon became a brighter shade of red. jihoon slapped him, and repeated his words, "i wasn't looking at soonyoung! and get y-your head out of the gutter!"

jihoon stormed off, and seokmin made eye contact with jisoo. he smiled at them, "are you _now_ convinced that jihoon is head over heels with soonyoung?"

jisoo emerged from the corner and sighed. "yes. jihoon is in love with soonyoung - but what do you want me to do with information?"

"listen, i'm just a freshman and you're a junior, but jihoon has been in love with soonyoung since his freshman year, or when you were a sophomore. i thought this was gonna cool off when i became a freshman, but it obviously hasn't. please, introduce them to each other - because i'll never be able to, he knows my tricks but he doesn't know yours."

before jisoo could enlighten seokmin with the news that soonyoung likes kim mingyu, seokmin continued with, "and yes, i know. soonyoung likes kim mingyu - word goes around. but i want them to at least become friends so maybe jihoon will learn how to appreciate soonyoung as a friend - or who knows, maybe soonyoung will hop off mingyu's dick and maybe they'll become lovers. just something so jihoon won't be so annoying about how much he likes him."

jisoo scowled, "language. but.."

"but?" seokmin smiled hopefully.

"i'll do it." they sighed, and seokmin's smile almost blinded them. 

"thank you!"

"so.." they looked around before stating, "what's the plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i'm so sorry if some parts felt too wordy?? in the beginning??
> 
> i wanted it to feel like seokmin is ranting personally to u abt how annoying jihoon is with his crush on soonyoung but only in third person lmao, again sorry if it was too wordy or hard to follow, i just really wanted it to seem like seokmin is ranting y'kno??? anyways gotta blast, see u dudes
> 
> -luke


End file.
